Eu e Você
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Um reencontro inesperado faz surgir em Leon sentimentos e pensamentos que ele nunca imaginou ter novamente. [LeonXAshley]


**Eu e Você**

**Por: Kari Maehara**

Leon Scott Kennedy era um conceituado agente do governo. Estava atualmente com trinta anos e vivia uma vida tranquila depois de todos os acontecimentos sombrios do passado. Passava a maior parte do tempo em missões arriscadas mas que pelo menos não envolviam mais zumbis ou coisas do gênero. O rapaz ia para as missões feliz pois sabia que não encontraria mais criaturas horrendas nas quais tinha que atirar para sobreviver. De fato, todos os acontecimentos do passado pareciam ser apenas lembranças ruins.

Quando não estava trabalhando para o governo, Leon passava seu tempo treinando ou saindo ocasionalmente com os amigos. Claire Redfield, que acabou se tornando sua melhor amiga, sempre o chamava para sair. A garota era extrovertida e muito bem humorada fazendo o rapaz se esquecer dos problemas e das lembranças ruins. Também foi Claire que fez Leon tomar gosto pela velocidade e sempre que podiam os dois corriam de moto.

Paralelamente a isso, Leon Kennedy iniciou uma relação um tanto conflituosa com Ada Wong. Os dois se viam pouco mas o homem fazia questão de que os momentos que passavam juntos fossem perfeitos. Apesar disso, o relacionamento que os dois nutriam era de amor e ódio. Na verdade, mais amor por parte dele do que dela. Ada era o tipo de mulher que não se prendia a nada. Especialmente a um homem e por mais que gostasse de Leon se ela tivesse que ir embora, ela iria. E foi.

Leon compreendeu a partida de Ada. Ele a conhecia muito bem e intimamente sabia que um dia esse dia chegaria. Ada vivia para o trabalho assim como ele. Muitas vezes, quando estavam juntos, a mulher havia deixado isso bem claro. Leon compreendia a namorada mas a verdade era que ele queria que eles jamais se separassem. Desde o primeiro momento em que a vira, ele nunca mais conseguiu se desligar dela. Não foi isso o que ele dissera certa vez para a filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos da América?

Entretanto, por mais que compreendesse e esperasse que isso acontecesse, ele havia ficado arrasado com a partida de Ada. Ela sempre havia sido assim. Sempre sumindo e retornando inesperadamente para a sua vida. E depois de um tempo, quando ele estava se acostumando com a sua presença, ela sumia novamente para tempos depois voltar. Mas ele sabia que seria muito difícil ela retornar daquela vez. Principalmente depois do que tinha acontecido.

Flashback

_Leon e Ada estavam juntos há um ano. Apesar de não terem uma relação como os outros casais – e isso seria impossível devido à__s suas profissões – o rapaz estava decidido: iria pedir a mão da namorada._

_Naquela noite, no aniversário dos dois, ele marcou com Ada de irem jantar em um luxuoso restaurante. Não era do seu feitio fazer essas extravagâncias mas aquela era uma data especial._

_Ele chegou cedo ao restaurante e esperou-a pacientemente. Enquanto a namorada não chegava, Leon treinava o que iria dizer e como iria dizer. Todos ao seu redor o olhavam atravessado mas ele não se importava. Ele só queria fazer a tão importante proposta e ouvir uma resposta positiva da namorada. Apenas isso._

_Ada chegou duas horas depois do combinado. Leon não se importou. Já conhecia os hábitos da mulher. Ada só chegava na hora – e ele agradecia muito por isso – para salvar a pele de alguém. Fora isso, ela sempre chegava atrasada ou não comparecia. Ele não se importava. Era o jeito dela._

_Naquele dia, ela estava estranhamente séria. Comeu em silêncio e sequer olhava o namorado. Quando a sobremesa veio, Leon resolveu quebrar o gelo. Tirou a caixinha de veludo do bolso e abriu-a em frente à namorada. Mas antes que ele fizesse a pergunta, Ada fechou a caixinha e respondeu:_

_- Não._

_Demorou alguns segundos até Leon entender o que tinha acontecido._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque não dá mais, Leon. Nós não podemos. Eu não posso. – havia sido a resposta dela._

_- Mas..._

_- Você é um agente – ela o cortou – Deveria entender. Casar, ter filhos está fora de cogitação._

_- Não estou pedindo para ter filhos. Só estou pedindo para ficar ao meu lado._

_- Eu sou uma agente, Leon. Eu vivo para mim e para as minhas missões. Nunca me prendi a ninguém e não será agora que farei isso. Sinto muito. Foi bom enquanto durou. – e dizendo isso ela se levantou e foi embora. E ele sabia que dessa vez havia sido para sempre..._

_Flashback_

Leon lidou com a partida de Ada da melhor forma possível. Depois dela, ele não teve mais nenhuma outra mulher se dedicando apenas às suas missões. No fundo, ele tinha esperanças de reencontrá-la em uma de suas aventuras.

Então ele foi designado para aquela missão. Coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo em uma cidadezinha no interior da Inglaterra. Alguns agentes do governo que haviam sido mandados para lá ainda não tinham retornado. Cabia à ele investigar o que estava acontecendo.

Durante as suas investigações, Leon se deparou com a última coisa que queria: os habitantes da cidadezinha, outrora pacíficos e sadios eram agora criaturas horrendas e sedentas por sangue. Foi então que mais uma vez se iniciara uma corrida desenfreada pela sobrevivência.

E lá estava ele agora: encurralado e sem munição. Não havia escapatória. Não daquela vez. Ele sabia disso. Quase sem forças, machucado e sem esperanças, ele fez aquilo que ia de total encontro aos seus princípios: esperou a morte chegar.

Os zumbis estavam a poucos metros de distância. Apenas um milagre o salvaria. Seu fim estava certo quando ele ouviu uma sequência de tiros ser iniciada. Segundos depois, os corpos das criaturas jaziam no chão. Seria possível que...?

- Leon? Você está bem?

- Ada? – ele perguntou desnorteado.

- Não, Leon. Ashley.

- Ashley? O que você...

- Não temos tempo para conversa! Outros chegarão a qualquer momento! Vamos sair daqui!

Assim, Ashley arrastou Leon para longe dos zumbis salvando inesperadamente a sua vida. A garota o levou para uma pequena cabana na floresta onde o medicou.

- O quê está fazendo aqui, Ashley? Ai!

- Desculpe. Eu vim ver como você estava. Quando fiquei sabendo dos acontecimentos e que você havia sido mandado para essa missão eu... bem... fiquei preocupada. Pronto! Acabei!

Leon então olhou para o curativo que a garota havia feito. Nem ele poderia ter feito melhor. Logo em seguida ele levantou o olhar para Ashley. Ela não se parecia nada com a garotinha que ele resgatara três anos antes. Tinha um ar... mais maduro talvez? Não, não era só isso. Havia algo mais. Algo que ele não conseguiu identificar de imediato.

- Desde quando os papéis se inverteram? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ashley riu. Uma risada jovial e ao mesmo tempo provocante.

- Bem, eu tinha que compensar todo o trabalho que dei da outra vez, não?!

- Ashley, você me salvou – e seu olhar se dirigiu para a arma que a garota tinha na não – Com uma metralhadora? Deus! Quando isso aconteceu?

Mais uma vez aquela risada.

- Depois dos acontecimentos na Espanha o meu pai achou melhor eu aprender a me defender sozinha. Foi então que comecei a ter aulas com um homem chamado Barry Burton. Lembra dele?

- Burton... – Leon murmurou.

- E após três anos de treinamento cá estou eu! – Ashley exclamou sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima. Foi quando ela cruzou as pernas de um jeito um tanto provocante que Leon percebeu que a Ashley que estava à sua frente não era nem de longe a mesma Ashley que ele salvara.

O rapaz então começou a reparar melhor na nova Ashley. Os cabelos louros, outrora curtos, caíam como cascata pelas costas e estavam amarrados por uma trança. Alguns fios estavam soltos e caíam displicentemente pelo rosto da jovem emoldurando-o. Os traços estavam mais maduros mas ainda sim delicados. O corpo... Bem, ele decidiu não ficar prestando muita atenção ao corpo de Ashley. Não seria apropriado.

- Fico feliz em ver você usando uma arma. – ele falou tentando ocupar a cabeça com algo. Pareceu não funcionar. Que espécie de comentário havia sido aquele? Após três anos separados aquilo era o máximo que ele conseguia dizer? Definitivamente ele era um idiota...

Ashley sorriu. Um lindo sorriso.

- Prometo que dessa vez eu não irei te dar trabalho! – ela exclamou descruzando as pernas fazendo com que Leon duvidasse de tal fato.

- Então... – o rapaz disse um pouco incomodado – Quer dizer que te mandaram aqui para me ajudar?

- Na verdade eu me ofereci.

- Se ofereceu? – o rapaz perguntou surpreso.

- Vamos, Leon! Eu sei que te dei trabalho da outra vez! Precisava te compensar!

- Você não me deu trabalho. Era apenas a minha missão. – e Leon então viu uma sombra passar pelo rosto da jovem.

- Sua missão... é claro...

Em um roupante, Ashley se levantou assustando o companheiro.

- O quê foi? – ele perguntou.

- Você já foi medicado – ela disse e seu tom saiu um tanto ríspido – É melhor irmos. Precisamos concluir nossa missão.

Confuso, o homem assentiu e também se levantou. Estava na hora de dar uma lição naqueles zumbis.

Leon nunca imaginara que o sucesso da missão dependeria da sua companheira. Da última vez, havia sido ele quem fizera tudo sozinho. De fato, Ashley mais atrapalhara do que ajudara. Entretanto, dessa vez, as coisas não foram bem assim. Mais de uma vez Leon viu seu fim chegar e mais de uma vez ele fora salvo por Ashley. A garota havia se tornado uma perita em armas e por vezes ela o fazia se lembrar de Ada. Sim, a verdade era que Ada e Ashley eram muito parecidas. Mas ao mesmo tempo muito diferentes.

Ashley usava toda e qualquer arma com destreza e elegância. Sua agilidade era invejável assim como seus ataques. Definitivamente Burton havia feito um excelente trabalho.

À medida que a missão seguia, Leon ficava cada vez mais incomodado. Seria o fato de Ashley lembrá-lo tanto Ada? Ou talvez o fato de que agora a garotinha que ele salvara era tão boa agente quanto ele? Fosse o que fosse, o fato era que a presença de Ashley deixava o rapaz extremamente incomodado. O que mais ele queria era que aquela missão terminasse logo. Ou talvez não...

- Leon? Leon! – ele ouviu ao longe a voz da companheira.

- Hã? O quê?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – ela perguntou irritada e ele pela primeira vez percebera que ela ficava linda quando estava irritada.

- Desculpe... – ele murmurou desviando o olhar.

- Olhe para mim quando eu falo com você! – ela gritou fazendo-o se virar para encará-la – Qual é o seu problema afinal?

Sem outra alternativa, o rapaz encarou a companheira. Antes não o tivesse feito. Ao ver aquele belo rosto contorcido em fúria o único pensamento que lhe veio a mente foi beijá-la. Por todas as divindades! Beijar Ashley? Ele definitivamente não estava em seu juízo perfeito!

- Eu só quero terminar logo essa missão, Ash. Cansei de zumbis na minha vida.

- Pois então vamos terminar logo isso e dar o fora desse lugar horroroso. – a loura disse preparando a arma. Tudo o que ela fazia, por menor que fosse, chamava a atenção do rapaz e ele não estava gostando nada disso.

A missão havia sido completada com sucesso. Os zumbis haviam sido exterminados e as coisas pareciam que se encaminhariam bem de agora em diante. Mas não para Leon Kennedy. O inesperado reencontro com Ashley Graham o pertubara profundamente.

No avião, voltando para os Estados Unidos, enquanto Ashley dormia a sono solto, Leon repassava mentalmente tudo o que tinha acontecido durante aquela missão. Ashley havia sido crucial para o sucesso da missão disso não havia dúvida. A sincronia dos dois havia sido perfeita. Parecia que haviam estado juntos em diversas aventuras várias vezes. Entretanto, agora tudo estava acabado. Cada um voltaria para a sua casa, para a sua vida. E, provavelmente, eles nunca mais se veriam.

Leon ouviu Ashley resmungar algo mas não se importou. Viru-se para janela e observou as nuvens passarem. Tinha que ocupar a mente com algo que não fosse Ashley. Precisava pensar em algo que não fosse aquela loura.

Quando o rapaz começou a se distrair com a paisagem, Ashley veio se sentar ao seu lado. Imediatamente ele se sentiu incomodado. De alguma maneira, Ashley fazia com que ele se sentisse inseguro.

- Será que agora você pode me contar o que realmente te incomoda, Leon? – a garota perguntou e seu tom era baixo e suave.

Suspirando, o agente virou-se e encarou a outra.

- Desabafe comigo. Nós somos amigos, não somos? – ela falou. Parecia quase desesperada.

O homem no entanto permaneceu quieto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Leon! Fale comigo! Eu sou sua amiga, droga!- ela exclamou já agoniada.

- Esse é o problema. – ele falou quase sussurrando.

- O quê? Eu ser sua amiga? – ela perguntou confusa.

- O problema é que desde que nos reencontramos eu não sei se quero que você seja minha amiga.

Aquela declaração doeu mais do que um tiro ou uma faca em sua carne. Como assim ele não queria que ela fosse sua amiga? Será que fizera algo errado? Mas não havia sido ela que cruzara o Atlântico só para ajudá-lo? Só para vê-lo?

- Leon... – ela gemeu. Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de água. Não. Ela não podia chorar na frente dele. Não podia mais mostrar fraqueza na frente dele. Fez menção de se levantar mas uma mão forte a puxou de volta para o assento.

- Eu ainda não terminei – ele disse – A verdade é que desde que nos reencontramos algo mudou, sabe? Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo. Algo que não deveria acontecer.

- E o que é? – ela perguntou zangada. Por que ele simplesmente não a deixava ir embora? Por que ele tinha que torturá-la daquela forma?

- Eu não deveria querer que você fosse mais do que minha amiga. Eu não deveria te desejar...

- Leon...

- Você está diferente. Eu estou diferente. As coisas estão bem diferentes agora. E eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim...

- Isso depende de você.

- Ashley! Nós não podemos!

- Por que não? Desde o começo eu nunca escondi minha afeição por você. Você sempre soube o que eu sentia.

- Você é a filha do presidente...

- Meu pai não é mais o presidente e você sabe disso.

- Eu sou um agente...

- Eu também sou agora.

- Nós não daríamos certo...

- Apenas se você não quiser. Eu continuo gostando de você. Após esses anos eu ainda sou apaixonada por você. A verdade é que fui eu que tomei a iniciativa de começar a treinar. Eu que pedi ao meu pai. E você sabe por que?

Leon fez que não com a cabeça.

- Por você! Foi por você que eu passei esses três anos treinando! Apenas para quem sabe ter uma oportunidade de te reencontrar...

- Ashley...

O piloto anunciou que eles pousariam.

A garota então sorriu para o rapaz. Suas lágrimas já banhavam sua face mas ela não se importava. Já não se importava com mais nada.

- Eu finalmente te reencontrei, Leon. E fico muito feliz por isso ter acontecido. Fico muito feliz por finalmente ter te ajudado. Eu não vou te obrigar a nada. Eu te entendo. Te desejo toda a sorte do mundo. – e dizendo isso ela se levantou.

Leon estava chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Nem percebera que o avião havia pousado e que Ashley se dirigia para fora do mesmo. Quando ele conseguiu colocar os pensamentos em ordem, a garota já havia ido embora.

Desesperado, Leon correu para fora do avião. Precisava encontrar Ashley. Precisava dar uma chance para ela. Precisava dar uma chance para si mesmo.

Desnorteado, ele começou a procurá-la por todos os cantos até que a vira. Ashley estava já dentro do aeroporto e conversava com o ex-presidente. Leon correu o mais que pôde para alcançá-la. Ela estava saindo do aeroporto com o pai quando ele finalmente chegara perto.

- Senhor Graham! – ele exclamou ofegante.

- Leon Kennedy! Que bom revê-lo! Parabéns pelo sucesso na missão!

- Obrigado, senhor. Será que eu poderia conversar com Ashley por alguns instantes? – o rapaz perguntou ainda se recuperando da corrida.

- Claro. Estarei no carro esperando. – o ex-presidente disse dando um beijo na testa da filha e saindo.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio entre Ashley e Leon.

- E então? – a garota perguntou cruzando os braços irritada.

- Ashley... Eu... Você...

- Hum?

- Eu estava pensando que talvez...

- Sim?

- Talvez nós pudéssemos dar certo. O que você acha? – ele perguntou temeroso.

Ashley olhou séria para Leon.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ela perguntou.

- Estou disposto a arriscar.

Ashley abriu um largo sorriso. Depois saiu correndo e pulou em cima de Leon abraçando-o. O rapaz retribuiu o carinho. Estava na hora de deixar o passado para trás. Estava na hora de esquecer as lembranças ruins. E Ashley estaria sempre lá para ajudá-lo.

**Fim**

**N/a: Quero dizer que eu não vi nenhum filme e apenas joguei um pouco de RE4. Mas assim que vi Ashley e Leon eu pensei: "Esses dois precisam ficar juntos". Foi então que eu decidi escrever essa fic. Peço desculpas por qualquer erro que eu tenha cometido. Sei muito pouco sobre o universo de RE. Apenas escrevi porque acho que esses dois formam um lindo casal. Espero que quem também curte esse casal tenha gostado. Até a próxima!**


End file.
